In some interactive systems, visual elements can be implemented that respond by “animating” in response to user interaction. For example, a button being displayed in a user interface (UI) can be implemented so that it grows or shrinks or rotates, etc. when the user positions the cursor over the button. In some situations, it may be desirable to have multiple animations being performed on a single visual element. In some systems, the display of the visual element may appear to “glitch” when a currently running animation of the visual element transitions to another animation, which may be undesirable in some scenarios. This background information is not intended to identify problems that must be addressed by the claimed subject matter.